Hayami Kyotaro
Kyotaro is a brilliant high school detective that was introduced in season three. Despite his handicap, Kyotaro has a brilliant mind and has solved several cases for the police. Kyotaro's describes a detective as a "Beast who uses the fangs of reasoning to tear through mysteries shrouded in darkness." Kyotaro speaks with an Osaka accent. Before Series According to the manga, Kyotaro became paralyzed as a child from the waist down to his legs after getting hit by a truck trying to save a cat. Meeting Joker Manga: Kyotaro first appeared in chapter 50 in the manga. In this chapter, Joker was stealing the sheet music for "The Moonlight Suit". When Joker entered the mansion through the section that looked like it had the least amount of security, Joker was surprised to see the entire room was filled with police officers. Kyotaro explains that he made the security in the room look lax on purpose and Joker along with Hachi, had to run away from the scene temporarily. At the same time, Kyotaro was tasked with finding out the "riddle of the Otowa Family Inheritance". Which was finding the musical instrument that opened the safe containing "The Moonlight Suit". Joker comes back disguised as a police officer and begins investigating with Kyotaro. With the subtle hit Kyotaro had given him, Joker figured out the code and obtained the treasure. However, the supposed inheritors turned out to be fakes and had previously captured Hachi. Using excellent team work, they managed to tie up the culprits with piano wire. Joker then escapes with the sheet music and vows to shock and amaze Kyotaro next time. Anime: Kyotaro has only appeared once so far in the anime. He was shown assisting "DJ Peacock" with capturing Joker in season 3 episode 7 "Countdown Television". He reveals Joker's with a clever trick making Joker state that Kyotaro is one of the few people who have beaten him in a battle of wits. Kyotaro then easily figures out that the "DJ Peacock" that poisoned Joker is a fake and then goes out and finds the real DJ Peacock while Joker dealt with the fake one. He then prevents Joker from drinking the wrong antidote and reveals the fake DJ Peacock. After obtaining the real antidote, Joker makes his grand escape while telling Kyotaro they will meet again. Kyotaro watches Joker get away and vows to catch him next time. Trivia * Kyotaro's favorite video game is "The Legend of Zelda". * Kyotaro misses school frequently, due to him going out and solving several cases, causing him to barely pass his exams. * His favorite food is Dango. * His favorite novel is The Fiend with 21 Faces * Kyotaro is 17, has an AB blood type, and his star sign is Aquarius. Gallery hkj_ch050_033.jpg|Hayami Kyotaro's character information Screen Shot 2017-04-21 at 10.56.02 AM.png Hkj ch050 004.jpg Screen Shot 2017-04-21 at 9.38.49 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-04-21 at 9.39.41 AM.png| Kyotaro swearing to catch Joker the next time they meet Hkj ch050 031.jpg Hkj ch050 003.jpg| A short introduction of Kyotaro in the manga Category:Males Category:Detectives Category:Hayami Kyotaro Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters